


Hipster

by jensening



Series: Chasefield Adventures [13]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Camera, F/F, One Shot, Polaroid, Teasing, hipster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensening/pseuds/jensening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max didn't mean to find it. But she's so grateful that she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipster

Max didn't mean to find it. Victoria had mentioned she was cold and wanted a cardigan of hers out of her cupboard. Max was just trying to be a helpful girlfriend when she jumped up and went into Victoria's closet to find one. Victoria didn't even have enough time to tell her to stop.

Max is so glad she didn't have enough time to say stop.

Because, when she pulled open that cupboard, what she found was far more than a simple cardigan.

She pulls it out of the cupboard, slowly, holding it in her hand like a giant diamond, careful not to drop it, her eyes transfixed on it. She spares a moment to look at Victoria, who is covering her face with her hands and blushing. "Maxine!" she says, her voice muffled.

"Victoriaaa…" Max says, her voice teasing, playful, but also very curious. "Why do you have this?"

Victoria drops one of her hands and looks at Max – in the eyes, ballsy enough. "I was – urm – I was – I was going to – give it to you for Christmas?"

It sounds like a question, and Max feels a smirk twitch at her lips. "Christmas was last month."

"I forgot!" Victoria quickly stands, walks over to Max, shoves the item against her chest and laughs nervously. "Uhh – happy Christmas, Maxine!"

"Victoria…"

Max doesn't believe her one bit, Victoria's blushing face knows this. Victoria's pride, however… "I know you like that hipster junk and I figured – well, you know."

"So, you got me a polaroid camera, even though I already have one?"

"Well, you see, it's –"

"I think someone's lying."

"So this is what I get for doing something nice?" Victoria huffs, crosses her arms, and turns around. "Real classy, Max. That's – that's the last time I buy you anything."

Max laughs and puts the polaroid on Victoria's desk, placing a hand on Victoria's shoulder and spinning her around before she can shake off Max's touch. "You can tell me, Tori. I won't laugh."

Victoria, sighing, meets Max's eyes and Victoria looks so sad, and embarrassed, and a little mortified, and Max wants to laugh – so badly she does – but she promised she wouldn't. "I – well, watching you take all these pictures on your camera made me curious and I – I thought I would try it out even though the digital world is far superior in every way and this is the twenty-first – fucking - century. Jesus, Max, you're such a hipster."

Max cannot help the very, very large grin that encapsulates her face like the Cheshire cat. "But Victoria," she whispers, "you have a polaroid camera, so do you know what that makes you?"

Victoria takes a step back, her eyes widening in fear. She points a shaky finger at Max. "Don't you say it –"

Max says it.

"A _hipster._ "

Victoria looks mortified. She collapses onto her bed and covers her eyes with the palms of her hands. Max picks up Victoria's polaroid.

"This'll make a great first picture for your polaroid."

Victoria is just about to get up and yell at Max, beg her not to, when the picture is taken and developed. And the proof is physical.

"It's official." Max says, keeping the picture out of reach from a desperate Victoria, who is clawing at Max and desperately struggling for the photo. "You're one of us."

Victoria hangs her head in shame.


End file.
